This project uses a multidisciplinary approach to study tumor cell biology, so as to further our understanding of the basic nature of human malignancy, and to develop techniques for the early detection and better methods of treating human cancer. Our major efforts are in growth of human tumors in vitro an in nude mice to study the differentiation, cell kinetics, immunology and immunotherapy, and experimental chemotherapy, radiotherapy of these model systems. Another major area is the use of somatic cell hybrids to study tumor cell biology and cell genetics. These include genetic studies of: mouse enzymes for comparative gene mapping; human enzymes; type-C viral replication (primate tropic and MuLV ecotropic and amphotropic), viral receptors, integration sites; production of monoclonal antibodies using hybridomas against defined proteins, and normal and lung cancer cell antigens; study of tumor blood flow, cell kinetics of patient samples; cellular immunology of human lymphocytes against autologous tumor in vitro, and immunologic methods for the early diagnosis of infection.